


Like the Back of my Hand

by Katealot



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Art Student! Nico, Doctor! Will, M/M, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Will Solace - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katealot/pseuds/Katealot
Summary: Will felt that tingling sensation on his forearm that he knew so well. He glanced down and grinned when he saw the intricate pattern of a sunflower appearing in black ink on his skin. Lately his soulmate has been really into flowers. Not that he was complaining or anything…Solangelo Soulmate AU





	1. Chapter 1

Being an undergrad student was hard. Especially when you were going to school for such a difficult-to-make-it career as visual arts. Nico knew this all too well. His professor had just given his class their newest project: guilty pleasures. He couldn’t wait to see how many students were going to show up to class with nude portraits of their favorite porn stars. He scoffed at just thought of it.

No, for his series, he was focusing on something not many people would deem a “guilty pleasure”. He was drawing flowers. See, he wasn’t a very sunshiny person, so this subject of interest was definitely out of the norm for him. But what could he say, there was something about coming home to his apartment after a long day and tending to his little flower box of blooms that put a smile on his face.

He was planning on doing a flower a day, with names alliterative to each day of the week. Magnolias on Monday. Tulips on Tuesday. He’d decided on drawing a Witch Hazel on Wednesday, as a little memento to his half-sister who had recently moved back to California with her boyfriend. Now it was Sunday and he could think of no flora better to sketch than a sunflower, one of his secret favorites.

Most students filled their sketch pads with doodled drafts of their pieces, but Nico always wore his ideas on his sleeve. He drew on his arms, that is. All over. Sometimes he would run out of room on his arms and start sketching on his thighs or ankles. He drew on himself so much that he was surprised he didn’t get ink poisoning.

Monday morning he woke up to the already fading image of a sunflower on his left forearm, but next to it, in what looked like fresh ink were two words. “You’re incredible.” He read it over and over again. You’re incredible, you’re incredible, you’re incredible. Nobody had ever said something like that about his art. He didn’t really know how to feel or what to do. After staring at his arm for several minutes, he went to the bathroom and washed it off. He couldn’t ogle at the praise of someone he’d never met forever; he had work to do.

* * *

It was one of Will’s few days off from his medical internship, so he planned on enjoying it. And of course by enjoying it he meant sitting in an enjoyable setting while stressing about all the things he was missing.

Will wasn’t a forgetful person. He couldn’t be forgetful if he was going to be a doctor, so he took pride in his ability to memorize and remember things well. After a while, though, non-medical information didn’t seem to stick as well as the steps on how to do an appendectomy. So he resorted to writing things on his hands for all his, erm, un-doctorly reminders.

He sat under one of his favorite trees in Central Park, with a book, a highlighter, and a pen. He hadn’t seen anything from his soul mate in a few days and was a little concerned at their disappearance. Maybe his “you’re incredible” comment next to his favorite drawing of a sunflower scared them off.

He sighed. There was really no use worrying. He should be happy for his partner; that much writing on oneself can make a person sick. And as a medical expert in training, he cared very much about the well being of others. Especially if it was going to be his lifelong love.

Will tried to read his book, The Greatest Benefit to Mankind: A History of Humanity. But he kept getting distracted by thoughts of all the patients he wasn’t treating at the moment. His patients. He put down the book and picked up his pen. He started writing on his hand.

_Anna Brooks, 12. Post-op observation and hourly vital checkups._

_Charlie Mainfield, 22. Routine colonoscopy this afternoon._

_Elena Jordan, 16. 5th round of radiation chemotherapy._

Seeing his patients names and procedures calmed him down a little. It made him feel like he had some control, like whatever happened, he was at least thinking about them. After re-reading the scrawl on his hand he picked his book up again and continued reading.

* * *

Nico was trying to get some inspiration for his next assignment which was the complexity in simplicity. He thought it was a stupid prompt, but after getting a 73.6% on his flower series, he thought everything was stupid.

Regardless, he came to the park to find a subject for his topic: people. What’s more simple and complex than humans? Of course, after dedicating his project to this topic and hauling his ass out of his cozy apartment to people watch, he remembered he hated people watching. Because he hated people.

He grumpily plopped himself on a bench and folded his legs criss-cross apple sauce style under him. As usual he had a coffee, his sketch pad and a pen. He looked around at the abundance of bodies lazily roaming one of New York’s most popular hang-outs.

He saw fathers helping their sons fly kites. Kids playing tag. Teens throwing sticks for their dogs. Couples sight-seeing hand in hand. It all put a sour taste in his mouth. There’s so many terrible things in the world, how can people be so… _happy_?

After looking around a bit he spotted his model. A tan skinned, blond haired, and fairly attractive male (from what Nico could see, which was only the top of his head). He was sitting, back against a tree with his book propped up on his knees as he read. He went to start his sketch the way he started everything, on his arms.

But before he could, he felt a tingling on his palm. He opening his hand and saw words appearing quickly on his pale olive skin.

_Anna Brooks, 12. Post-op observation and hourly vital checkups._

Who in Hades name was Anna Brooks? He didn’t have much time to think about it before the next line of writing appeared.

_Charlie Mainfield, 22. Routine colonoscopy this afternoon._

Were these… medical procedures? Wait a second. Was his soul mate a doctor?! Doctors made a lot of money! Score!

Nico smiled a little at the conclusion and glanced up for a moment back at his model. Based on his looks, he probably was a ditz who could only dream about having a PhD. That’s when he noticed his person wasn’t reading anymore. They were writing. On their hand.

He looked down in shock as a last sentence of text appeared on his palm.

_Elena Jordan, 16. 5th round of radiation chemotherapy._

He looked back up at the blond. He’s stopped writing on his hand and was now looking at what he’s written. After a moment, he seemed content and resumed his reading. Nico stared in stunned silence. It couldn’t be, could it? Him?! He was gorgeous! And apparently a doctor. And way out of Nico’s league. Nico laughed out loud, surprising himself. He couldn’t believe this. _He could not believe this!_

He picked up his pen and quickly started scribbling on the back of his hand. He drew the base of the tree and the beautiful boy leaning against it, a little smile on his face as he let his book consume him. It only took Nico about 2 minutes. When he finished he looked back up and saw the boy starting at the back of his hand, mouth was agape.

* * *

Will couldn’t believe what he saw. There, on the back of his hand, was a picture of himself, reading his book under his tree in Central Park. That had to mean… He looked around. His soul mate was here. In this park, drawing him. This was like the kind of stuff that only happens in dreams. He frantically looked around for someone artistic looking. He was trying to judge where they would be based on the perspective of the drawing but it was harder than it looked.

His eyes swept the outskirts of the park. And then he locked eyes with a boy sitting on a bench with long raven black hair and piercing brown eyes. He was sitting cross legged with a sketch pad on his lap. He had an olive completion that was pale and dark all at the same time. It looked like he hadn’t slept in days, and he was wearing black jeans and a black shirt despite the heat. The dark haired boy broke eye contact and wrote something on the back of his hand. Will felt the tingling of the words popping up on his skin but couldn’t tear his eyes away. When the boy stopped writing, Will finally glanced down at the back side of his hand.

Under his portrait were two little words written in small, quick letters. _“found you.”_

When Will looked back up the boy was looking at him with a smile on his face. Then he got up and started walking towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Under his portrait were two little words written in small, quick letters. “found you.” When Will looked back up, the boy was looking at him with a smile on his face. Then he got up and started walking towards him.

“So you’re an art major at NYU?” Will asked as he stuffed several French fries in his mouth.

“Well, I’m majoring in art therapy, but I minor in studio art.” Nico stirred his chocolate milkshake with his straw before taking a sip.

After meeting at the park, they’d decided to split a cab to the nearby Johnny Rockets. The whole finding each other fiasco left them both kind of dumbfounded, so they thought it’d be a good idea to talk over lunch.

Will nodded knowingly before dipping a French fry in his own shake. After biting off half of it he chuckled and shook his head.

“I’m not going to lie, I only understood about 60% of what that means.”

Nico laughed. “Oh come on! Are you seriously saying that after writing the words _‘routine colonoscopy’_ on my hand?”

Will let out a little laugh too. “My hand, it only showed up on yours because we’re-” He stopped. A blush flooded his cheeks and neck. He knew it was fate but it still felt rushed. I mean, you don’t just go blurting out that someone is your soulmate after just having met them in person.

“Yeah…” He heard Nico mumble. He looked up to see the other boy’s face was as flushed as his own.

“Kinda weird how these kinds of things work out, huh?” Will said, trying to not be as incredibly awkward as he felt.

“Yeah.” Nico repeated, not quite meeting the blond’s gorgeous eyes. He still couldn’t get over how undeniable blue they were.

* * *

After Nico arrived at Will’s tree in the park he didn’t really know what to say. So, he did the gentlemanly thing. He stared. He wasn’t the only one, he supposed. Blondie wasn’t trying to make conversation.

Several moments of silence later, Nico opened his mouth to make a smooth introduction. And what came out?

“Hi.” Nico said bluntly. _Smooth, di Angelo_ he thought and mentally face palmed himself for having been born so socially impaired.

“Hi.” Replied the other boy. He looked Nico up and down and then smiled a crooked sort of smile that sent his heart aflutter. “You must be-”

“CAN I SEE YOUR HAND?” Nico all but shouted. Gods, he was doing great!

Dr. Blondie looked at him in stunned silence. Oh, man were his eyes blue. They could’ve passed for a direct reflection of the sky. But he huffed a laugh and offered his hand. Nico hesitated a moment, still looking at the enticing color of the second boy’s eyes. He took his hand and broke their staring contest to examine it.

Sure enough, on his palm was the three names and their selective procedures. Nico looked at his own hand. They were the exact same, right down to the handwriting. He turned the boy’s hand over, and there was his drawing.

He looked back up, into the eyes of his soulmate.

* * *

“Hello? Earth to Nico?” Will waved his hand in front of Nico’s face.

“Oh s-sorry, I spaced out.” Nico stuttered, embarrassed.

“It’s alright,” Will laughed, “happens to the best of us.” He chuckled as he ate his last few fries and finished up his milk shake. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah, just about.” He answered. They stood, left a tip on the table, and walked out, heading in the direction of Nico’s apartment.

They strolled down the sidewalk in silence, hands in their pockets, enjoying the evening hustle and bustle of New York. After a few minutes of content quietness Nico spoke.

“So what is it you’re studying to become? Like a surgeon or…”

“Oh, well I’m hoping to last long enough to be a trauma surgeon. You know one of the first to respond in emergency situations.” He took pride in his field of work, even if he was just an intern. He helped save people’s lives every day. Not everyone has the pleasure of doing what they love for a living.

“That’s pretty incredible.” Nico responded genuinely. “Do you mind me asking… is there a reason you got into the field?” He lowered his voice, treading lightly in case of turbulent water.

“I think it probably has to do with where I was raised. I knew a lot of people growing up who… didn’t always have access to help, even if they needed it. It sounds cheesy but, I guess… I guess I just didn’t want any of them to ever be in the position where they didn’t know someone who could help.” He kept his eyes on the horizon, as if it was a subject he had thought deeply about.

Nico studied the face of the boy beside him. He was unlike anybody he’d ever met, as unique of an individual as every adorable freckle that peppered his golden skin. He couldn’t believe his luck. If this really was his soulmate, his one true love… Maybe the world wasn’t as terrible as it seemed.

He only stopped when Will did turning towards a narrow brick building smooshed between two others.

“This is your place right? 1927 Elysium Ave.? Apartment 3?” Will asked. He said it as if he’s known it his whole life instead of only a few hours. These little things just kept on amazing Nico.

He let out a breathy snicker. “Yup, this is my sad excuse of an apartment.”

“Aw, I think it’s charming.” Will said glancing up at the barely 14 feet living quarters.

“What? It’s tiny!” Nico laughed in exasperation.

“Well so are you, but I think you’re pretty great.” Will answered casually. Nico couldn’t believe what a smooth flirt Will was. He felt the heat crawl up his neck and judging by the smile Will was wearing, he was completely red in the face.

“I had a really great time tonight. Maybe we can do this again sometime?” Nico asked looking up at the beautiful boy bathed in the light of the evening sunset.

Will smiled warmly “I’d like that.” He pulled out the pen he had in his pocket and wrote something on his hand.

Nico’s own hand got the sensation like pins and needles as he looked down to see 10 digits appear in his palm, under the fading names of Will’s patients.

“Call me?” He asked hopefully. Nico smiled at his hand and then at the golden boy gazing at him and nodded. “Good night, Nico.” Will said, throwing one last smile that made the Italian boy want to melt. Will turned around slowly and started walking away.

Nico couldn’t tear his eyes from his retreating figure. Before he knew what he was doing, he was running after him. “Will! Hey, wait!” He shouted, arriving at his counterpart as he turned. “Maybe, um,” he blushed, “Maybe you could come inside? For a drink?“

He asked looking up at the blond. Will gave him a knowing smile, like he was expecting the question. "I’d like that.” He said quietly.

Nico smiled and Will followed him back towards the apartment and inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: “Will! Hey, wait!” He shouted, arriving at his counterpart as he turned. “Maybe, um,” he blushed, “Maybe you could come inside? For a drink?“ He asked looking up at the blond. Will gave him a knowing smile, like he was expecting the question. “I’d like that.” He said quietly. Nico smiled and Will followed him back towards the apartment and inside.

“Faster.” Nico said, hands moving quickly.

“Nico.” Will groaned “You’re so good at this.”

“Come on, almost there!”

_Wee-hew!_

Will huffed in frustration, dropping the controller. Of course Nico was a master at Mario Kart. Just his luck.

“Seriously, how is this fair? I bet you’ve been playing this since you were five.”

Nico let out a little laugh and set his controller down at his feet. They were sitting on the ground in Nico’s small living room in front of his gaming console, a glass of wine and a root-beer on the coffee table.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you suck at basic hand eye coordination.” Nico laughed. Then his face got serious. “Which is concerning if you’re going to be a surgeon.”

Will shoved him by the shoulder, making him lose his balance if only for a second. But they were both laughing, evidently enjoying themselves.

After their laughter died down, Nico cocked his head sideways towards the other boy, picking up the abandoned controller and offering it to Will once again. "Want to go again?” He asked.

“Naw.” Will responded, taking a sip of his root-beer. “I actually kind of just want to talk.” He straightened his legs out of their criss-crossed position, his long legs stretching under the coffee table.

“Okay.” Nico said, putting down his controller so that he could turn to face Will directly, socked feet curling up under him, elbow leaning on the ratty couch they were sitting against. “What do you want to talk about?”

Will glanced back at him, taking in Nico’s attentive posture. He was looking at Will with utmost curiosity. His head was tilted slightly. He looked so totally relaxed, it was unbelievable. _Gods, he was cute._ It took him a minute to realize he was staring. Nico hadn’t seemed to notice yet, looking at Will as if taking him in the same way. Will felt his heart flutter slightly.

“I wanted to talk about, um” He hadn’t exactly had a solid discussion topic in his head. “A-about,” Before he could embarrass himself any more, he noticed something over Nico’s shoulder.

“What are those?” Will asked, directing his attention to the dull blue-ish glow coming from outside Nico’s window. Nico turned to see what Will was talking about.

“Oh,” he said, getting up and walking over to the flower box, Will following soon after. “A gift from a friend. They’re called moonlace.” He cradled one of the bright blue blossoms in his hand, ever so gently. There was one in the middle that was obviously the original, and smaller, newer blooms sprouting from the dirt next to it.

“Wow,” Will said. “They’re really pretty. I didn’t even know you could grow flowers in a New York apartment.”

Nico snorted a laugh. It made Will grin a big dopey smile. “Of course you can, you just have to treat them right. I’m sure you wouldn’t know though, what with being at the hospital all the time.” Nico took his eyes off the flower and glanced over his shoulder to address the blond boy behind him. Only then did he realize how close they were. Will was practically pressed up against his back, still looking at the flowers over Nico’s shoulder.

He swallowed the lump that had crawled up his throat. All Will would have to do would turn his head and they'd be nose to nose. His senses kicked into overdrive. He could feel Will's soft, even exhales against his neck, making his baby hairs stand up on end. He quickly whipped his head back to the flower box, his face hot. 

"S-so yeah." He stuttered. "You just gotta, uh, know how to take care of em." He was sure his face has absolutely rosey.

"Fascinating." Will said, smiling down at Nico. 

Nico let out a nervous laugh. He sidestepped around Will and went to clear the glasses on the table. 

As Nico rummaged around in the kitchen, Will settled down on the couch again, looking around at the little things he hadn't noticed when he came into the small flat. Next to the couch was a side table, upon which there was a small picture in a 4 by 3 inch frame. He didn't even know they sold picture frames this small. Smiling at him from behind were two small children. An older girl with dark brunette hair and a scarf and significantly green cap on her head. She has holding on fiercely to a little boy, dressed in an over sized black coat, squishing her cheek up against his as he laughed. The picture was ever so blurry and it was snowing. It warmed Will to see a more vaulnerable side to the  intimidating looking boy heading back over to the couch. 

"Can I ask you something?" Will pondered, placing the picture back down.

Nico faltered for a moment, seeing the picture in Will's hand. If Will asked him about the girl in that picture, Nico wasn't sure he'd have an answer. To his relief Will directed his attention back to him and asked a much more reasonable question.

"If you love moonlace so much, why didn't you draw that Monday?"

Nico sat himself next to Will. "Ah so you figured out the system."

Will chuckled. "It wasn't that difficult. A flower to match the first letter of each day. It's smart."

"Well," Nico began, "Moonlace is kind of plain looking flower. Don't get me wrong, _I_ love them, but when you are drawing something for a grade, more extravagant is always better. I wasn't coloring them either, which is, ya know, kind of the best feature of moonlace, so," Nico let go a big yawn which he covered with his hand, trying to downplay how tired he was. He didn't want Will thinking he was boring him. "Plus my professor's a hard-ass, so he would've said it was shit. Douchebag. Gave me a 73.6%" By this time Nico's eyes had drifted close, his words slowing down and slurring together ever so slightly.

"Nico." Will said.

"Hmm?" Nico hummed eyes still closed, with his head resting in his hand which was only being propped up by the back of the couch. 

A smile tugged at Will's lips. Here he was, looking upon the sweetest face he'd ever had the pleasure to see. Nico looked so peaceful in this state. He still had some baby fat in his cheeks, which was just about the only place there was fat on the boys lanky body. 

"It'a late." Will said. When Nico didn't respond, only breathing evenly, Will picked himself up off the couch and circled around to the other side. He slid his arm under Nico'a back and his other arm under his knees, supporting his butt. Nico stirred, muttering softly.

"Wha? No, no, I can walk." He tried convincing the taller boy who had already started walking to the back of the apartment.

"Too late, we're already half way there." Will murmured into Nico's soft, black hair. After that, Nico didn't struggle much more. 

Will nudged open the door to the bedroom with his foot and carried Nico over to the bed. He layed him down gently and covered him with the comforter. Nico was breathing every, tiny, almost silent snores rumbling in his chest. 

Will took one last look at the sleeping boy. He decided yeah, he could get used to this sight. Smiling, he whispered words into the dark room.

"Goodnight, Nico." 

He left the room, leaving the door open a crack. He grabbed his book and keys from the coffee table in the living room and headed out the door of the apartment. After climbing down the stairs and exiting the building, Will walked to the sidewalk to hail a taxi. 

He had his hand in the air, saw a cab coming his way. And then he heard a door open and close behind him. He turned to see Nico, still in his socks, messy haired and blanket wrapped around his shoulders, standing on top of the stoop.

"What are you doing?" Nico called out in a raspy, tired voice. 

"It's late. I'm going home." Will answered back.

"Exactly, it's late. Get your butt back here."

"What?" Will asked, a little dumb founded.

Nico rolled his eyes, scratching his nose with the blanket. "Gods, for a doctor you'd think you'd be smarter." He said to himself, and then to Will, "Come on. Crash here."

Will just stood there, a mix of sleepiness and shock freezing him in his place. He was shaken from his trance when here was a loud honk behind him. He jumped, looking back at the cab that had pulled up. He hadn't even noticed.

He looked back over at Nico, who gestured for him to join him. He turned back to the taxi with a smile on his face and tapped it twice, turning back to walk toward the other boy. 

Nico watched, hand extended as Will climbed up the few steps to the stoop. Will shook his head, a smile on his lips. He took Nico's hand and together the boys went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :) <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Nico watched, hand extended as Will climbed up the few steps to the stoop. Will shook his head, a smile on his lips. He took Nico's hand and together the boys went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao when your chapter 4 summary is practically the same as your chapter 3 summary

"You angelic faced demon, what have you done to me?" Will heard a sickly sounding voice say through the receiver of his telephone.

"Nico? Are you okay?" He asked, worriedly. He was on his lunch break at the hospital when Nico had called.

"No, I'm not _okay_ you idiot. I got the flu or something." Even though he couldn't see his face,  he could hear the grouchy pout on Nico's lips.

It was been 2 weeks since they'd had their first meeting. And what a good 2 weeks it had been. Between their busy schedules, they met as often as possible. Whenever they weren't together they'd catch themselves thinking about the other.

Over several days  the boys both had lots of marks on their skin. Will would often find little doodles or the occasional comment. _'Sketching nude models today. She's 70. I think I'm gonna hurl.'_ Nico sometimes would burst into laughter in the middle of class because of a message that appeared on his arm. _'Who new so much blood could come out of a butt pimple. Now I need new shoes.'_

Will hadn't seen Nico in a few days, so he was a little worried by the call.

"Wow, little harsh maybe? I was just asking." Will knew Nico didn't mean anything he said to actually be hurtful. Trash talking your family and friends is a common symptom among the ill.

Nico sighed "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Will smiled at the confirmation of his hypothesis." I just really don't feel good. I haven't been able to keep anything but water down, I'm all stuffed up, and my head is _killing_ me." He paused and Will imagined Nico putting his hand on his head to soothe away the pain. "I just called to get your advice."

"My advice?" Will asked, glancing up at the clock in the hallway he was camped out in. He only had a little time left for his break.

"Yeah, genius, your advice. You are a doctor, are you not?" At this Will chuckled.

"I'm a med _student_ , Nico." I won't be a certified doctor for another 4 years.

On the other end of the line Nico was getting impatient. "Oh, my mistake then. Well since you can't help me I guess I'll just look it up on WebMD-"

"No! Oh gods don't google it, it'll tell you your stuffy nose is due to your early onset heart failure. Just, please..."

"Ok, well are you going to help me or not?" Nico rasped out, giving him one final chance.

"Yes, I'll help you." Will shook his head. _This boy..._ he thought, though not at all sincerely as a small smile played on his lips. "You said you're stuffy, can't keep food down and have a migraine?"

"I'm also kinda dizzy and have a scratchy throat." Nico added.

"What's your assignment for class?" Will asked.

"What?" Nico replied, confused.

"What's your newest assignment in art class?"

"Photography. We have to find a way to capture civilization as it's never been seen before. Why?"

"And how are you doing that?" Will pressed on.

"I don't see what this has to do with-" He was cut short.

"Just answer the question, Nico." Will glanced at the clock. He only had 1 minute left of lunch.

"I'm photographing bugs. You know, ant colonies, beetle battles, bee hives, spider webs."

Will smiled knowingly. "I think I know your problem." He said.

"Is it that you are asking obscure questions and leaving me to die?" Nico responded sarcastically. 

"I think you might have hay fever. You get it when you inhaling pollen and your body tries attacking it with an allergic reaction." 

"Ok..." Nico answered slowly, his condition making it sound like _O-gey._ "I don't think that explains the vomiting though." Will heard a series of painful sounding coughs through the phone and, if he didn't know better, he'd think he heard a gag too. 

"Eaten any expired food lately? Or been to a sketchy restaurant?"

"I went to a barbecue place last night. Kinda small and understaffed." The poor boy sounded about ready to faint. He'd probably hit his maximum capacity for speech.

"Sounds like a good ol' fashioned case of food poisoning." Will finalized. 

The hospital PA system rang. "Would doctor Solace please report to the Pit?"

_Oh, great._ Will thought stealing one more look at the clock on the wall. _I get pit as punishment for being late._

"There is nothing good nor old fashioned about what I'm going through." Nico mumbled through the line. 

"Listen, Neeks, I gotta go. I'll swing by later, ok?" Will rushed out, already sprinting down the hallway. 

"Wait, what am I supposed to do?" Nico pleaded, but the line had already gone dead. He looked at his phone and then tossed it onto the coffee table. "Well, you know what they say, 'When in doubt, sleep for 20 years.'" And with that the sick little Italian flopped over so he was laying on the couch and fell asleep. 

* * *

 

Will sighed and knocked again. He'd been standing outside Nico's apartment door for 5 minutes now. He'd knocked at least 20 times. He'd called Nico 4 times. He'd sent 13 texts. And still, here he was, looking like an uncomfortable dad holding a paper bag (actually filled with medicine, a bottle of water and gatorade, and a sandwich for Will) who had been rejected and was begging for forgiveness. 

"Nico?" He tried again. "It's Will. Can you open the door please?"

Nothing. Will didn't know if he should be annoyed or concerned. 

"Nico!" Will looked down the hallway. This was getting ridiculous. He was just about to give up and go home when his phone buzzed. 

**Nico:**

**_I can't get up_ **

What? Why wouldn't he be able to get up? Was he hurt?

**Will:**

**_What do you mean? Are you ok?_ **

He didn't get an answer until nearly a minute and a half later.

**Nico:**

**_everything hurts_ **

Will wanted to help. He really did, but he couldn't until he got in.

**Will:**

**_Well... what do you want me to do? I can't get in unless you let me in._ **

A moment later,

**Nico:**

**_hold on_ **

Will heard some mild comotion behind the door. Some bangs and lots of grunts. Then a long while later the deadbolt sliding and the door unlocking. The door popped open and a deathly looking Nico slowly swinging it open. 

"Bout time." He croaked out.

Will scoffed.

"I could say the same thing." He looked Nico up and down worry blossoming on his face. "You look like ass."

"I could say the same thi-" Nico swooned. 

"Woah there!" Will yelped jumping forward to catch him, nearly dropping the paper bag. "Alrighty death boy lets get you to bed."

"D... don't call me... death boy." Nico breathed.

Will carfully placed the paper bag on the ground. He then swept up Nico's feet and backed into the door to close it. 

He carried the smaller it to his large bed and sat him down, fluffing some pillows up before leaning Nico against the back so he was sitting up. Nico pulled the covers up while Will retrieved the bag from the front. When he came back he sat on the corner of the bed and unloaded the contents. 

"What on earth are those?" Nico asked weakly after Will pulled out several prescription medicine bottles. 

"Antihistamines and decongestants for your sinuses and-" he pulled out the water bottle, "lots of fluids to help with your tummy."

He pulled out the sandwich next. Nico scooted farther back against the headboard looking like he was going to be sick... or even more sick.

"Oh gods, Will, I-I can't eat that, I'll throw it all up." He clutched his stomach. 

Will rolled his eyes. 

"The sandwich is for me. I missed lunch because of you." Will thought he saw a hint of guilt on Nico's pale face which made him instantly feel bad. It wasn't his fault he got sick. "Don't worry, I won't eat it in front of you." He stood and turned to go. 

"Wait, where ya going?" Nico said, letting a bit of desperate childlike whine into his words. 

"Well I should probably get going. I have a 32 hour shift tomorrow."

Nico's face fell. 

"But," Will continued quickly, "I'll drop by in the morning to see how you're doing, ok?"

Nico just nodded sadly. Will gave him an encouraging smile before turning around once more to leave.

"Hold on!" He heard Nico call out. He turned back around just in time to see Nico swing his legs off the bed and open his bedside drawer. He pulled out a small object. "Here." He said holding out a glinting piece of metal. A key?

Will walked toward him again and took it out of his hands to examine. It was indeed a bronze key with the number 3 engraved at the top. He looked at Nico, puzzled.

"So I don't have to drag my butt off the floor to answer the door again." 

Will looked at the key and then back to Nico. 

"You're giving me the spare key to your apartment?" Will finally said, a small smile spreading across his face. 

Nico stared at him. Maybe it was because he was sick, but Will could swear he saw his cheeks go pink. Nico looked down and twisted the skull ring on his finger nearvously. 

"It's not a big deal." He spoke quietly.

"It's kind of a big deal." Will said still smiling.

"It's not-" Nico closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Don't make it a big deal." 

Will was quite for a moment but then answered softly.

"Okay." It was almost a whisper but he was still smiling. He glanced back down at the key. It was completely brand new looking. It was obvious it had rarely if ever been used. Which meant...

Will was about to ask if he was the first person to get a spare key before he stopped himself, not wanting to make Nico feel uncofortable. Instead he just smiled back up at Nico.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He winked at the bashful Italian.

With that he turned and headed out of the apartment and towards the nearest subway station. 

* * *

 

The next morning Will stayed true to his promise. It was 5:40 in the morning but his shift started at 6:00 so this was the best he could do. 

He turned the key in the lock and grinned when he heard the bolt shift. He could get used to that. He reached his hand in and slid the deadbolt open and then pushed the door open as quietly as he could. 

He shut it gently and scanned the apartment. It looked just as it had last night. He heard soft classical music coming from the direction of Nico's bedroom. 

Heading towards the kitchen to drop off McDonalds breakfast bag he'd picked up on his way here, something shimmery caught his eye. 

He turned his head toward the living room and spotted a blue glowing on the balcony. He smiled.

Will placed the bag on the kitchen counter and headed towards the little flower box. Once he got there he saw that the small flora was a bit wilted looking. With Nico being sick, this little guy must not have been watered in a few days. Will poked the soil at the base of the flower. It came back dry confirming Will's suspicion.

He returned to the kitchen and filled a small cup with water. Returning to the flower box he fed the plants. 

"Good morning." He whispered, leaning down to kissed the biggest flower. "Keep up the growing. You're doing great." 

He walked towards Nico's bedroom, pushing the door open slowly. The music he'd heard before was coming from the plugged in phone on the sidetable. Nico himself was sprawled comfortably across the bed, successfully squashing the notion that small people could not take up a queen sized bed by themselves. 

Walking over to his side, Will glanced at the rest of the contents of the table. The three medicine bottles where there along with a half full bottle of water and a drained bottle of Gatorade. He leaned over the bed and pressed the back of his hand to Nico's head. We wasn't warm or sweaty anymore, which was good news. And it looked like some of the color had returned to his cheeks. Altogether his condition seemed to have improved greatly since the night before. Will guessed he'd be back on his feet by tomorrow at the latest. 

He drew his hand back only to lean forward and place a gentle kiss on the sleeping boys forehead. He wasn't quite sure why he did it but it just felt right. Nico stirred only slightly, mumbling something about oil painting being impractical. Will pulled the covers over all of Nico's exposed limbs and the black haired boy curled right into the warmth of the duvet. Will took in the boy in front of him once more before going on his way to work. 

 

A few hours later, Will felt a familiar sensation on his forearm. He pulled up his coat sleeve to see the words 'thank you for breakfast'. He smiled wide and took the ballpoint out of his pocket to answer.

'You're welcome :) you looked like you were doing better.'

'I am, thank you. For everything.'

Will just smiled. His attending snapped him out of it. 

"Dr. Solace, what are you grinning about?"

"Oh, nothing Dr. Mendez." He said, shrugging his sleeve down and hiding it behind a chart. "Nothing at all."

Even as he said it he was smiling, there was only one thought in his head. The picture of a petite boy cuddled up comfortably in a cozy little apartment with the rising sun spilling in the window. That alone got him through the day. And the day after that. 

And the day after that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I appreciate it more than you know. I'm on tumblr as katealot. Feel free to check me out and don't forget to leave kudos and comments


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Even as he said it he was smiling, there was only one thought in his head. The picture of a petite boy cuddled up comfortably in a cozy little apartment with the rising sun spilling in the window. That alone got him through the day. And the day after that. 
> 
> And the day after that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *walks in with starbucks* haha I'mback bitches

Nico hasn't really ever been on a proper date before. He doesn't ask people if they want to catch a movie. People don't ask him if he wants to grab a cup of coffee. He much preferred being holed up in his appartment, music blaring and elbow deep in a charcoal drawing. He doesn't have to be anyone when he's drawing. He can just be him.

He's sure Will has been on lots of dates. I mean come on, he's attractive, well-mannered. Charismatic and charming. What's not to be attracted to.

Still though, Nico was trying to figure out if what he was about to do was stupid. Was someone like him really qualified to ask a guy like that on... I mean it's not even a real date right? They weren't going out to dinner or cuddling up under the stars or anything. He'd just be accompanying him... to a wedding.

Before he could talk himself out of it he was pressing his contact.

Ring.

It wasn't a big deal. Friends asked friends for favors like this all the time. Friends? Well they were a little more than friends.

Ring.

I mean the universe had deemed them soulmates but they had decided to let whatever happens happen. Take things slow, you know? So yeah... friends. Just friends... right?

Ring.

Oh my Gods. What if he completely misjudged the situation. What if this wasn't something friends did? What if this was an at least stage 3 'serious relationship' thing to ask?? What if-

"Hey," He heard on the other end. His lips quirked up just a bit at the sound of that voice and he opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything he was cut off. "This is Dr. Will Solace. I'm unable to answer the phone at the moment but if you'll leave your name and number I will be sure to get back to you at my earliest convenience. Have a great day!"

The phone beeped signaling it was recording but all Nico could do was gape at the phone.

"Uh-" he stuttered dumbly, "it's, uh... it's Nico. Um... call me back, I guess... when you can." He paused, unsure of exactly what he was going to say when he did just that. If he did. "Okay, bye." He pressed end call.

What the Hades was that? Talking to Will was never that hard. Gods he was over thinking this. He needed a nap.

He had made his way to his room, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his shirt and dropping it on his floor before falling face first onto his bed. Just before dozing off he felt his hand tingling. He turned his head to the side and brought up his hand to read whatever would appear. He didn't let himself dwell on the fact that Will apparently had the time to write to him but not answer his phone.

 _Hey, everything okay?_  

Red ink. He was probably in the middle of rounds.

Nico would have responded, too. But a pen was all the way in his bedside drawer and he was already comfy on his bed...

Nico figured if he was really concerned, he'd listen to his message and call him back. So he rolled over and let himself drift into dreamland.

* * *

When Nico woke up the first thing he did, like any sensible young adult, was check his phone. From the second he looked, he knew he was in trouble.

**8 missed calls. 5 voicemails.**

Ohhh styx. 

He tentatively pressed play on his first message.

_"Hey, you called me and then didn't answer me. What did you need to talk to me about? Call me back." Beep._

He moved through the next few.

_"Listen, I'm not the desperate type or anything, but you are giving me very little to work with and I need to know you're okay so please call me back." Beep._

_"Okay, if you're mad at me because I ignored your call and wrote to you instead, this is not the way to be petty about it."_

Damn, was he that easy to read- wait,  _ignored_ _?_

_"*sigh* Nico, if you could maybe let me know you're not dead I'd appreciate it."_

The last one came 20 minutes after. It was so soft it almost broke Nico's heart.

_"Please call me."_

He pressed return call and started biting his nails. He didn't like the sadness in Will's voice.

_Ring. Ring. Ri-_

"Nico, for fuck's sake where have you been?" Will's voice came through sounding annoyed which immediately made Nico put up a defensive front.

"Sorry, I took a nap." He answered, a bite in his own words.

"For two hours? And you didn't think to let me know?" Nico scoffed.

"I was napping, how was I supposed to 'let you know?'"

"Maybe a text or even just writing,  _'Hey, gonna lay down for a bit, I'll talk to you later.'_ _"_

"Well damn, Will I didn't realize you were my mother!"

"I'm not your mother, asshole, but-"

"Language!" Nico yelled, mostly out of habit.

"Shut your mouth for once will you?! You're making all these excuses for avoiding me but did it ever occur to you that the reason I keep calling and texting and checking in and worrying is because you mean a lot to me?" 

Nico went quiet. There was a brief pause where Nico thinks he hears a breath from Will before he's talking again.

"Look I... you do this thing where you let me in just enough and then you shut me out and push me away leaving me grasping for... something! Anything, because some very divine beings have been trying to hint at me that you are very important to have in my life and that I should try and keep it that way!"

He's quiet then. They both are. The silence stretches on as both of them sit in what Will has just laid out. The undeniable fact that he desperately wants Nico in his life for good.

Nico can hear Will's breathing over the phone, deep and out of breath.

"Dammit, Nico, say something or hang up." Will blurts out, annoyance in his tone laced with a hint of desperation.

He doesn't, though. Because he's still trying to process everything that was said. The cogs in his mind rotating the speed of cold molasses one second and spinning a million miles a minute the next.

"Fine," Will mutters, "if you won't hang up I will-" 

"Do you want to be my plus one to a wedding?" The words leave his mouth before he knows what he's saying but part of him cant bring himself to regret it.

"W-what?" Will responds after a second of dumbfounded quiet.

"I'm..." He lets out a breath through his nose. "I'm going to this wedding for my friend in September and was wondering, or hoping actually that you'd go with me." He scratched the back of his neck. Now it was Will's turn to be speechless. "You don't have to, obviously, it's just you, uh... you mean a lot to me too. And I know it's a ways away but, I'd like to see you then, with me, there, and- and before then too, also." He squeezes his eyes shut and pinches the bridge of his nose.  _See this is what happens when I try to be_ _s_ _incere_  he thinks to himself.

Will audibly chuckles on the end of the line and the tension Nico didn't even know he was holding in his shoulders melted instantly.

"Are you always this articulate?" Will asks in a tone that isn't entirely his own and it taken Nico aback.

"Did... did you just quote Hercules at me?" He asks to which Will lets out a laugh. It's a sound Nico is relieved to hear.

"I quoted Megara, queen of clap-backs, yes. I'm impressed, a pop culture reference you actually understand."

"Hey, I may have the cultural competence of a 98 year old, but I know my Disney, no matter how horrendously inaccurate." Will chuckled again, "So whadda you say? Will you be my d-date?" 

Will didn't make him wait long before saying in a soft, sweet voice,

"I'd love to be your date." He said, the smile apparent even across the phone. 

Nico let out a sigh and then smiled himself.

"Good. Cool." Then after a pause "...Grool." 

There was a loud gasp on the other end of the line which made Nico laugh.

"Did  _you_ just quote  _Mean Girls?!_ _"_ Will oggled to the other boy who just laughed harder. Now it was time for Will to miss  _that_ laugh. After the laughter died down they fell into another silence but it wasn't tense. It was charged with such positive energy that they both knew the other was happy to just be grinning on the other side of the telephone. After a moment or two Nico glanced at the clock in his kitchen and took a breath in, about to remark on the time btu Will beat him to it.

"Well it's... late. I should probably get some sleep." 

"Yeah.." Nico responded, "Yeah, me too."

Neither one of them moved to hang up. Nico wished he could bottle this feeling. Will wished he could live in this perfect little moment forever. They were quiet. Finally Will spoke again.

"Okay well... goodnight Nico." 

Nico's lip quirked.

"Goodnight Will." He said. There was one more second of content silence and then the line went dead. 

Nico looked at his phone screen. It was a candid picture he had taken of his sister Hazel sitting in a field at sunset. People weren't his favorite subject to photograph because, well, people weren't his favorite. He looked at it for a moment longer, this warm feeling settling in his stomach, before clicking lock on his phone and going to turn off the kitchen lights. 

* * *

 Nico was all snuggled in his bed, classical music playing softly from his phone and his arm flung idly over his eyes as he drifted off. 

He flinched suddenly, feeling a tickle on his wrist which he quickly brushed off with his other hand and re-positioned as he started dozing off again. After a second, the tickle returned and he swatted at it again before bringing it up to his face to see what it was.

On his wrist he saw words written sloppily like they were an afterthought. 

_hey,_

_can i come over?_

And then even sloppier beneath that (if that was even possible)

_nevermind, sorry gnight_

Nico was shell shocked. He felt his mouth start to dry up before he realized it had been hanging open. Why Will would want to come over at- Nico glanced at the clock on his phone- 2:44 AM was beyond him.

He shouldn't answer. Will had disregarded it, probably just something he said in his sleep deprived state of mind. 

And still Nico grabbed the pen on his bedside table.

_come over_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I'm not dead!!! Sorry for the astronomically huge gap in updates, I always kinda falter on whether or not to continue because of mixed responses I get. Plus I just finishe my first year of college, hense the,,,, year long wait. But I actually really enjoy it so I'm going to keep it up as often as I can. Thanks again for reading!! Kudos, comments and bookmarks make my life!! Make sure you stop by my tumblr katealot and tell me ao3 sent you and let me know what you think of the story so far!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: On his wrist he saw words written sloppily like they were an afterthought. 
> 
> hey,
> 
> can i come over?
> 
> And then even sloppier beneath that (if that was even possible)
> 
> nevermind, sorry gnight
> 
> Nico was shell shocked. He felt his mouth start to dry up before he realized it had been hanging open. Why Will would want to come over at- Nico glanced at the clock on his phone- 2:44 AM was beyond him.
> 
> He shouldn't answer. Will had disregarded it, probably just something he said in his sleep deprived state of mind. 
> 
> And still Nico grabbed the pen on his bedside table.
> 
> come over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, just a little fluffy filler to make up for my incredibly dramatic hiatus. Sorry again for disappearing, I really do love this story though so I'll try to write for it more often. Thank you so much for reading. Enjoy

Seventeen minutes later, Will closes the door, sliding the deadbolt in place before turning around. 

And there he is. Nico standing a few feet away holding his phone but training his eyes on the golden boy who stood in his doorway. 

"What's up, you okay-" Nico asks in a soft voice, but before he could say much more Will crossed to him and stopped right in front of him, bringing his hands up to gently hold Nico's face. The rest of his words died in his mouth as he felt the heat of Will Solaces ever warm hands on his cheeks.

He looked at Will, who's eyes roamed his face with a look of curious wonder in his expression. His gaze ran over his nose, his cheeks, his lips, his chin, his jaw. It sent a shudder through Nico that brought Will's attention back to his eyes. He didn't say anything, but there was this subtle hint of communication in his eyes trying to tell Nico something. 

Will, still cupping Nico's face, let his eyes fall on his lips one more time. They were unlike anything he'd ever seen. Thin and pale like the rest of the boy, but just rosy enough, and surprisingly not chapped.  _Those are perfect lips_ he thought. 

He slowly dipped his head forward, stopping when Nico's breath hitched, right before their lips touched, noses brushing gently against one another. 

"Is this okay?" Will whispered, eyes half lidded but open enough to see the other boy staring back at him. 

Nico let out a shuddering breath that fanned across Will's waiting face. He hadn't moved yet, staying frozen in the spot Will had captured him in. His heart was racing, but he couldn't manage to slow it down.

"Yeah." Was all Nico said, as he looked back at this perfectly sculpted boy before him. 

That was all Will needed to hear.

Will closed the space between them, gently pressing his lips to Nico's, who immediately melted into the kiss. 

It was soft and slow at the start, neither of them especially impatient or, frankly, awake enough for anything more urgent. Nico's eyes fluttered shut. One arm came up automatically, draping itself around Will's neck, while the other came up to hold his face, right below the jaw, his fingers dancing on the edge of his baby hairs.

Will deepened the kiss, pressing against Nico like he had something to tell him that could only be communicated through feverish kissing. He barely stopped to breath as he hoisted Nico up, the boy only about a half a foot shorter than him but alarmingly lighter. Nico wrapped his legs around Will's waist, and shifted the angle of his head to better accommodate the sudden height shift.

Will took five steps over to the kitchen counter, placing Nico down and leaned in closer, giving into the push and pull rhythmthey'd created. He bit down on Nico's bottom lip and tugged, pleased when the other boy gave him full access to his mouth. He tasted like wintergreen toothpaste and Will couldn't help but smile against his lips.

"What?" Nico asked against his lips, having felt the grin. Will pulled away, Nico chasing his lips for a moment before looking back at him, a crease forming between his brows as his expression turned curious and questioning. 

Will looked between the boy's ebony eyes, a twinkle there he'd never seen before. It just ignited a fire in his stomach that he wasn't about to suppress. 

"Nothing." He mumbled before swooping back in to catch his lips. Nico moaned softly and snaked his fingers into Will's hair. 

Shifting his head, Will started peppering Nico's jaw with kisses. Nico tilted his head back and to the side just slightly, inviting his warm lips and breathing in his scent: something very clean mixed with coconut and beach scented shower gel. Will kissed his way down his neck until he got to the collarbone where he nibbled on gently on the sensitive skin before sucking on it, earning a muffled groan from Nico. 

Nico kneaded at Will's hair while his he supported his weight with his other hand, having abandoned his phone on the counter. One sharp tug even got him a sharp inhale and an involuntary whine Will didn't have any cognitive recollection trying to make. He bit his lip and then let his head fall so that his own lips hovered next to the other boy's ear.

"Will." He breathed. He didn't have to say much more before Will's head rose and he met his eyes for a fleeting moment and then pressed their lips together again. 

Nico groaned into his mouth and responded more hungrily than before, kissing back with all the pent up urgency he'd been holding onto.  

Will barely pulled away.

"Bed?" He asked to which Nico hummed a desprate sounding "Mhm."

Never breaking contact, Will picked Nico back up off the counter and turned toward the bedroom, swaying gently under the intoxicating sleepiness mixed with the sloppy makeout session with the boy of his dreams. He made his way down the hall and through the already open door, moving to side of the bed Nico didn't usually occupy. He lowered Nico down so that he was sitting closer to the middle of the bed but, Nico being wrapped around him, could only do so much before he fell onto the bed after him. He caught himself on his knee and crawled up so that Nico was still perched in his lap. 

They moved a little slower, savoring every kiss like it was their last and trying to remember the taste of the other like it was their last meal on earth. 

"Will." Nico managed to get out again. "Is this... why you wanted... to come over?" He said, never letting the words get to far in between the next kiss.

Will hummed thoughtfully, like the question actually stumped him. After several momentsof no answer he finally said, "I don't know." 

Nico chuckled against his mouth and this time it was his turn to hold Will's face as he climbed off him and guided them both so they were laying down facing each other. Eventually their kisses got slower and lazier until they were laying with their foreheads resting together. They were both acutely aware of breathing, both their own and the other's. Nico had brought his hands down so they were laying against Will's chest, and Will absently played with Nico's hair. 

"Well I'm glad you did." Nico spoke after several minutes of quiet contentment.

"Hm?" Will hummed in confusion, looking up from where he was memorizing the shape of Nico's nose. 

"I'm glad you came over." Nico clarified shyly, a blush creeping its way into his cheeks.

"Yeah," Will smiled, "Me too." 

They stayed like that for a while, holding onto each other and just breathing. 

It really was late, and both boy's bodies were reminding them with each breath. Nico rolled over and turned off his lamp. Will let himself fall back onto his back and let out one long breath. Nico climbed under the covers but Will didn't bother. The poor boy hadn't even taken his shoes off but he was about ten seconds away from being dead asleep. Nico glanced over at him.

Him with his adorably disheveled golden curls, his perfect jaw, his nose, his freckled face and collar bones which peekedout beneath his shirt. He was just so perfectly real, and there, in Nico's bed. 

He pulled his hand out from under the covers and reached out to touch his face but stopped just before he got there and retracted his hand. He didn't want to wake him up, and besides he probably didn't want people touching his face while he was trying to sleep anyway. 

Instead Nico just let his hand fall gently on top of Will's hand. He wasn't sure if Will did it on purpose, but he turned his hand over so their fingers fit together perfectly.

Nico's heart skipped a beat as he looked back at the face of the boy he found himself more and more infatuated with. A tiny smile ghosted his lips and he closed his eyes, drifting off into the most restful sleep he'd have in a while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos and lots of comments telling me your favorite part so far. Catch me on tumblr @ tumblr.com/katealot <3 :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Nico's heart skipped a beat as he looked back at the face of the boy he found himself more and more infatuated with. A tiny smile ghosted his lips and he closed his eyes, drifting off into the most restful sleep he'd have in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to WhisperingIntoWind because they have spammed me with comments that have left me grinning ear to ear. So THANK YOU for reading (even though I'm the president of terrible updating schedules) and I'm doing this for you now my friend. (And everyone else too. But very much so for WhisperingIntoWind, because in terms of instant motivation, comments on your work is like heroin. John Mulaney anyone? No? Okay)

Will wakes up to the smell of toast and the sizzle of eggs in a pan.

He rolled over and stretched. He glanced on the pillow he'd passed out on and saw a little wet spot. Drool.  _Shit_ , he thought,  _I must have been out cold_.

He peeked around the room and quickly flipped the pillow over to the clean side. No one had to know...

He stood and stretched a little longer before walking out into the living area. Nico was in the kitchen humming along to a song with words in a language he didn't understand. He looked around to see the window with the flower box open and he could hear the bustle of cars in the morning traffic. 

"You expect me to believe you're just.... a morning person?" Will said in Nico's direction, the Italian boy glancing over his shoulder, "You?" 

Nico turned back to the pan and smirked to himself. 

"I mean, meeting you," Will continued. "I would kind of expect you to be the type to sleep til noon and then be up until ungodly hours of the night chugging Red Bulls." 

Nico scoffed.

"Hey, that's not completely inaccurate during finals." He mused, getting a quick laugh from Will.

He walked into the kitchen and hops up onto the counter to watch Nico make breakfast, trying to avoid thinking about how he had Nico pinned against the same counter last night. Or... this morning. Will flushed pink from his own thoughts.

"So... why are you still here?" Nico asked without looking at him, sliding the eggs off the pan and onto the two pieces of toast that awaited on a plate.

Will whistled low.

"Harsh, di Angelo." Will shook his head and placed his hand on his chest, feigning heartbreak. 

Nico rolled his eyes and turns, placing the plate with two delicious looking and very well seasoned eggs on toast. He put it on the counter next to Will and grabbed one, leaning his elbows down on the table to prop himself there while he ate. 

"You know what I mean. Don't you have work or school or something?" Nico says halfway through a bite, at least attempting politeness by covering his mouth with his hand. 

"Mmm not today," Will licks his lips and picks up the other piece, "we have 24 hours to recharge before we're back for another solid week of 12 hour shifts." He says before biting into his breakfast. "MMM!" He exclames, eyes bugging out of his head before he zeros in on Nico. "Who knew bread and egg could make such a good breakfast!? Wait, french toast. But still, this is frickin' delicious! You're going to have to cook for me more often!" 

Nico chuckled. 

"Deal." He answered, his eyes crinkling in the corner as he smiled. Will swallowed his bite and just looked at him, trying to memorize him like this. His hair still a little messy from sleeping, his posture carefree and relaxed, a ray of sunlight streaking its way across his face, making him glow, and his beautiful face smiling at Will like he was the reason the sun shined. 

He was staring. Nico noticed it but didn't say anything. He liked the way Will looked at him. Like he was the reason the earth spun round. He was overwhelmed by an urge that he decided, for once, not to push away. And so he put down his breakfast and leaned across the counter, placing a kiss on Will's cheek. When he settled back in his spot and picked up his toast, he watched in delight as Will's face turned pink the way it does in cartoons, starting from his neck and working it's way up, like the temperature rising in a thermometer.

He polished off his breakfast, grabbing his plate to take over to the sink.

Will hated to see him leave, but loved to watch him walk away. He fought the ridiculous urge to whistle as he stared at Nico's ass. The kid had a figure. Sure he was lanky, but he packed his junk in the trunk.

Will felt the front of his sweatpants shift with a  _new guest_ making itself known.  _NOT THE TIME._ He screamed at his brain and jumped off the counter, grabbing his plate and following Nico to the sink. He'd already started rinsing off his plate, but Will grabbed it and hip checking him out of the way. 

"Hey!" Nico yelped and looked at him with an offended expression and crossed arms. 

"House rules," Will said, lathering up his plate, "You cooked so I clean." 

Nico raised his eyebrow. 

"This is  _my_ house, shouldn't I make the rules?" He quipped.

With dish still in hand, Will turned to look at him. 

"Someone just offered to do your dishes and you want to turn them down?" 

Nico threw his arms up in a failing gesture of distress. 

"You're a guest! My mother did not raise me to make the guests do the housework. Or any work, for that matter."

It was the first time Nico had mentioned anything about his mother in the months Will had spent with him. It was nice to hear him talk about his family, even if it was just a passing comment.

"Ah," Will answered, "but am I really still a guest if I have a key?"

Nico rolled his eyes and turned his back in defeat, walking over to his flower box and trying to stifle the blush that crept it's way onto his cheeks. _'_ _Never should have given him a key'_  Nico thought.

He leaned over his bud that drooped only slightly.

"Ciao belli. Come siamo oggi?" he spoke gently down. 

"What was that?" Will said from the kitchen. 

"Nothing." Nico responded in his direction, then a whisper to the flower "Non ha bisogno di sapere che parlo con le piante." He smiled sweetly and picked up the little spray bottle that sat beside the planter and watered it. He could almost swear he saw it perk up and glow a little brighter. He didn't notice that the water from the kitchen had ceased and that the dish stealing culprit had made his way up behind him.

"Has that sprayer been there the whole time?" He asked, effectively making Nico jump a little.

"Geez," Nico said, "we need to get you a bell or something." He swatted at the front of his shirt in a bell-ringing gesture. It made Will giggle.

"Would you like that?" Will purred. Honest to Gods _purred_. Nico almost laughed but rolled his eyes instead.

"No," he said, making a move to push past him, "and I'm kinkshaming you for even suggesting so."

From behind he heard Will bark a laugh and then yelled in defense.

"You said it not me!"

* * *

Half an hour later Nico was properly dressed for a productive day of lying around, gray hoodie and comfy pants. When Will had seen his choice he had commented "Breaking out the spring colors, I see." To which he was met with a magazine thrown at his head. 

They were both settled on the couch, each respectively scrolling through their timelines. 

After a bit of comfortable silence Will let his phone drop to his stomach and looked over to his counterpart. 

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked. Nico's eyebrow shot up as he looked over the top of his screen. 

"Are we supposed to be doing something?" He asked in return. Will seemed to roll his eyes with his whole body. 

"Oh, come on." He replied tilting his head to look at him sideways. "You can't expect us to stay inside on a day like this." He gestured toward the window at the lovely view of the brick wall belonging to the neighboring attorneys office. Admittedly, though, the sun was clearly shining and illuminating the bricks in all their worn out glory.

"I can and do expect that." Nico deadpanned. Will groaned dramatically and threw his body against the back of the couch before pouting in Nico's direction.

"One of my few days off and you want to keep me hostage in your little hole in the wall apartment." 

Nico was only slightly offended. He knew Will was teasing but he never really went out unless it was necessary and he rather liked his apartment, especially when he could open his window and let some air and light in and just lounge around watching Netflix all day. 

"I'm not making you do anything." He said, not entirely holding back the annoyance in his tone. "You can leave if you want to." 

Will frowned. He didn't want to leave. Not without him at least. On the one hand, he didn't want to be someone who waltzed into Nico's life and insisted he changed his way of living just for him. But on the other hand, it  _was_ one of his few days off, and it  _was_ a beautiful day. He didn't like the idea of wasting away when you could be outside soaking up some (much needed) vitamin D.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Will shifted so that his feet where on the floor, swinging gently forward and backward in a motion he wasn't even totally aware of. 

There was quiet again. Nico had returned his attention back to his phone. He tried pretending it wasn't totally a crutch to avoid the awkwardness he had just created. 

"I guess I'll go then." He heard Will say softly before the couch cushions shifted with the absence of his body. Nico didn't say anything. He felt bad for causing such a shift in the feel of the room but his anxiety over making it worse made him hold his tongue.

Moments later, Will had retrieved his keys and was at the front door. He spoke one last time. 

"I'll see you later." 

"Yeah," Nico answered, mentally kicking himself, "See you."

The door shut and silence filled the room. What he did wasn't bad. It was a day off for him too, after all, and he should be able to spend it how he chooses. Even if that is just watching 10 straight hours of Grey's Anatomy.

He scrolled through his phone but he'd stopped looking long ago. His brows were furrowed in deep thought.  _He wasn't a bad or mean person._ He kept telling himself.  _I deserve my day of rest just as much as the next guy._

He was digging himself deeper and deeper into the mind hole of shame, so he shook his head in an effort to refresh his brain and grabbed the remote, situating himself comfortably so that he was lying on the couch and turned on Netflix.

* * *

It's 2:48 and Nico's in the middle of watching Meredith give compressions to a patient that just coded when his phone vibrates.

 **Call from Will** **Solace**

He picked up the phone. 

"Hello?"

"NICO!" Will shouts on the other line like he didn't expect him to pick up. He sounds out of breathless, like he was running away from something. Or maybe towards something? "Nico, listen. How soon do you think you could get to-" he spout out an address which Nico quickly looked up.

"Uh, like ten minutes? Why, are you okay?"

"What? Yeah! I'm fine. Sort of. Just come over I need your help!"

He didn't have the slightest clue what to make of the situation but it sounded urgent and he didn't have any excuse not to go. So...

"Uh yeah, okay I'll be there ASAP." He said, getting up to look for his shoes. 

And before he knew it he was swiping his metro card and heading uptown on the subway. Eight minutes later he stepped off the train and glanced at his phone for directions. 

He rounded a corner of a grassy park like area and stopped in front of a house. Sitting on the front steps of the house was a preoccupied looking Will with a wadded up towel in his lap and leaning against the post of the porch was a short, sturdy looking woman, tan and freckled similarly to Will but that's about where any resemblance stopped. She had short brown hair cut in a pixie around her shoulders with bright green streaks on the tips. Her arms were insanely well cut in her orange tank top, as if she were sculpted by a God herself.

She noticed him first.

"This is your cry for help? What is this, a Jackson Galaxy situation?" She smirked. 

Will looked up at the comment and his face lit up. 

"Nico! Hey! Uh-" He looked as though he wanted to get up but his eyes fell to the towel. He gestured for him to join them. Nico approached cautiously. "Nico, this is Kayla. Kayla, Nico." Nico nodded at the girl and she sent him back a genuinely dazzling smile. 

"Heard a lot about you." She said, "All good things." Another smile.

"Yeah, uh... what's so urgent?" He turned his attention back to Will who for once was not meeting his eye.

"Uhhh. Okay so hear me out. I was coming home from the farmer's market and I saw this box that was next to a dumpster-" Nico gave him a look, "I said hear me out! There were other boxes on top of it but I heard a cry and, well you know me, I couldn't just leave it there..." 

"Typical healer..." Kayla murmured, earning a stink eye from the blond. 

"ANYWAY... I investigated and, it looked like it might be hurt so I brought it back here and..." He moved the towel. Swaddled in the middle was a little gray cat that looked matted and wet and distressed and was physically shivering. 

Kayla sighed. Nico gaped. 

"Oh... geez." Was all he could say.

"Austin's gonna kill you..." Kayla said in a sing-songy voice. 

"Why did you call me?" Nico continued, genuinely baffled. 

"I don't know! You're like my first instinct call and you... kind of seem like a cat person and I knew you would, or at least I hoped you would know what to do-"

"Bold assumption." He responded cocking an eyebrow. 

"Can you help?" Will almost pleaded. His eyes were glassy blue orbs and Nico was fully aware that he was being attacked with full frontal puppy dog eyes, but that didn't stop him from letting out a defeated sigh and crouching.

"You're  _lucky_... I had a few cat companions on the road." He cautiously extended his hand toward the trembling feline, who cowered away only for a moment before taking it's chances sniffing at his fingers. After the initial test of boundaries, Nico went for a scratch on the head, and soon was allowed access to under the chin. "Yeah, you like that buddy?" He spoke softly. 

"I assume he was probably digging around for some food and got spooked by someone taking out the trash, scurried into a box, and got garbage dumped on him." Will watched as Nico made quick friends with the animal on his lap.

"You know we can't keep it." Kayla chimed back in. "It stinks, it needs a trip to the vet, we all have full time jobs, plus you and Austin have school, not to mention he's  _super allergic to cats_."

Will huffed. 

"Yes, I'm  _aware_ of all of these things,  _Kayla_ , I just wanted to help the poor thing. I at the very least want to see him cleaned up and maybe see about finding him a home." He looked up to see Nico's eyes looking back at him.

"I could take him." 

Both of them were quiet. 

"Really?" asked Will.

"Yeah, until we find it a better home, my landlord never comes around to check, and I live alone so, why not?" He looked between the other two who looked at each other and then back at him. Will beamed. 

"That's amazing, Nico! Thank you! Gah, I could kiss you right now!"

Nico started coughing, Kayla smirked and Will had the audacity to look pleased with himself.

"Well, uhm." Nico rightened himself, "Let's get this little guy cleaned up, first, huh?" He walked up onto the steps and into the house, past a snickering Kayla and a smug Will, who soon followed, cat in hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #GiveNicoACat2k18
> 
> Here's a poll for the people: What kind of dates would you want to see the boys go on?  
> Movie, Bookstore, Lunch in between a shift, other? Comment what you want to see. I will say that art gallery is reserved for a later date. ;)
> 
> Catch ya girl on the flippity-flop on tumblr @katealot

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Catch me on tumblr @ tumblr.com/katealot <3 :)


End file.
